Infection
by cartoonlover 1
Summary: A few strange things are going on in Amity, people are attacking each other, chaos everywhere, and a fourteen year old boy missing. With the disappearance of their hero Danny Phantom, the town is at mercy of the strange infected things, and the disease spreading around the world, nothing is left. Will someone save them? Or is it all lost? Find out here! T for a little blood.
1. The Beginning of the End

It was a normal day. The sun is shining, the sky is clear, the weather is moderate, and it's silent. A black bird flew across the sky, leading us towards a large building, one that most teenagers detest, the one building where they are forced to enter because of their parents, that one building named: Casper High. That building, is one of the most famous schools in all Amity. For all the excitement and ghost attacks mostly happens there, throughout the months of the ghostly attacks, and the appearance of what seems like Amity Park's new hero. Most adults believe he is nothing but a menace, however, most teenagers and kids think that he's only here to help, and that they should grant him respect and give him their thanks. He has done a lot for the town, but he also has done havoc to the town, and that's why the adults don't trust him, especially the ghost hunters, but the good deeds and the bad deeds combined confuses the people. That's the mystery everyone in Amity wants to solve one-hundred percent: Inviso-bill A.K.A Danny Phantom, as he claims. Hero? Or Menace? That is for him to prove and for people to solve.

Inside Casper High, people are normal. There are bullies, shy people, nerds, geeks, beauty-obsessed girls, sidekicks, goths, brilliants, showoffs, and tomboys, but there is one student that is different from all the other people, one that has suffered more than any could imagine, one that has been into a life that no one could ever imagine, one that everyone calls: Daniel Fenton. He prefers to be called by his nickname "Danny", but he has much more important event to deal with. He is not popular, in fact, he's known to be one of the losers at school, but most newbies don't understand why Danny ended up like this. For he has the looks, surely someone like him would be the most popular boy at school! They just didn't understand. Some say that he simply wanted it that way, that he didn't want the popularity and the girls, others simply say that he's a shrimp that can't handle the popularity. Most go with the first option, for the second was made by a very jealous Dash, leader of the Casper High football team, and Danny's number one bully.

The ones that thought of the first, were correct. Danny simply didn't want the popularity, he didn't want that, he was proud of his level. For he understood, the hard way, that being popular is pain, and that you never have true friends if you're in the A-list. Danny, had raven black hair, and baby blue, bright blue, ocean blue, crystal blue, turquoise, however you prefer to say it, but I prefer ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a white simple, short-sleeved shirt, with a red oval in the middle, and on the edges of his sleeves and collar. He wore jeans that matches the color of his eyes, but it wasn't tight, and red and white tennis shoes. He was walking, with his best friends, holding his purple backpack on his right shoulder. He looked to the right, at one of his best friends, who is named Tucker Foley, the techno-geek that only two people truly understood, one of them being Danny.

Tucker was dark skinned, he had dark green eyes, short black hair that was underneath his red beret, and was wearing a pair of normal black glasses. He wore a yellow, long sleeved shirt, long-shorts that matched the color of his eyes, and brown boots that just happen to reach right underneath the shorts. And a black belt with a silver belt buckle. The African American was the brave techno-geek who was interested in "the ladies". Even though Tucker appears to be weird, he is the most loyal, and best friend Danny could ever have.

Turning to his left, you see the girl named Samantha Manson who often threatens to kill if you call her "Samantha" and likes to be called "Sam". She has raven, short black hair, with a small anti-gravity ponytail, tied by a green hairband, and violet, sparkling eyes, with a lipstick that matches the color of her eyes. She wore a black, cut shirt the reached just above her stomach, viewing her belly button, with a small purple oval in the middle of her shirt, similar to Danny's. She wore a black, green stripped short skirt, and violet leggings, and black, combat boots. She also wore black bracelets on both her hands, and a black choker to complete her outfit. That, was the goth tomboy, who disliked pink, and the happy colors. She also was the one who had a slight crush on Danny, as she thinks, and she's sure that she'd get rid of it. Danny thought of her as the most generous girl and he truly liked her style. He always supported her and she did the same. Tucker always there to help, pushing his slight cowardliness aside.

Tucker got out a blue cologne bottle, and started spraying himself with it, making green smoke. Danny and Sam immediately began to cough, as Sam used her arm to cover her mouth, while Danny used his hands. Tucker finally stopped spraying and they began to calm down.

"Tuck, when are you ever gonna get rid of that?" Asked Danny, waving the smoke away from him.

"Never, after the Spectra hospital thing, I figured the ladies would want some of it. It makes me feel brave." Tucker replied, smiling as Star, one of the A-listers, also known to be Paulina's best friend, or side-kick walked by. She had blond, long hair, and aqua eyes, wearing a white short sleeved shirt with an orange 9 on it, and one orange line on the edges of her sleeves and collar and at the bottom of her shirt, bright red tights that reached below her knees, and white, simple ballerina shoes. And a clip with an orange flower on the side of her hair to complete her outfit. Tucker had a slight crush on her, but after experience, he didn't want that kind of love from her, he wanted to earn her heart. He tried smiling at her and raising both his eyebrows twice, but she ignored him and kept walking. Tucker looked down. Sam laughed and said "You do know that when you saved the day, the ghost left the bodies because of how awful it smelt."

Tucker growled, but Danny started laughing too, "Cheer up, Tuck. I'm sure you'll find someone one day." He said.

"How come you always get the girls?!" Tucker asked his best friend, making the goth blush, and Danny to laugh harder. "I'm serious! Give me some tips! How do you do it?!"

"Well, for starters, I don't use cologne to cover my deal." Danny mocked. Tucker blushed before putting his cologne out of site. Sam started laughing again.

"Dude, not cool." Tucker said.

"Oh come on, Tucker, admit it! It's funny!" Sam challenged.

Tucker, sighed, before chuckling, "I guess it's a little funny... hey Danny?"

"Yeah?" He replied, looking at his best friend.

"To impress a girl, do I have to make my pants fall and act like a goof? Or will either do?" He mocked.

Danny blushed, "Hey! That was one time!"

They all laughed together before the bell rang.

"Okay, you goofs, enough chatting. We're at school. not the cafe, the last thing we need is another detention slip." Sam remarked.

"You're right Sam, Lancer has been acting up on the punishment lately." Danny added.

"Well, good luck with Shakespeare. I'll be in the Library, I have first period free. I might as well hit the computers!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Good 'ol Tuck." Danny joked.

"Shakespeare isn't that bad, he's one of the most greatest writers in history." Sam remarked.

"Oh come on Sam, he's boring and you know it." Tucker said.

"He's not boring he's-" She was cut off by both the boy to say in unison, "-He's boring."

"Well, I gotta go. See ya!" Tucker said, waving his goodbye.

The trio said their goodbyes before Tucker turned to the Library, leaving Danny and Sam to walk towards the boring English class. They didn't speak a word, they both didn't know what to say. Tucker was the one who usually opened up the conversations. All that silence was cut short when they reached the class. Danny opened the door and signed for Sam to enter kindly. She gave him a thankful nod, before they both took a seat. Danny took a seat next to Dash, who had short blond hair, and purple eyes, wearing a red and white leather jacket, sleeves white, collar white, and the rest red, except from the bottom on the jacket, which is also white. He wore a black t-shirt underneath that jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He, is Danny's official bully, always after him, unaware that if Danny wanted to, he would end up in the hospital with multiple broken ribs, bones, and bleeding. So, Danny didn't enjoy sitting next to the bully, he turned towards Sam, who a took a seat next to Paulina, the girl with wavy black hair, and aqua eyes. Wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt that reached above her stomach, a very thin white strip in the middle of both her sleeves, blue tights, and simple white ballerina shoes, and a pink clip on her hair to complete her outfit. She also put on a purple eye shadow, and dark pink lipstick. She was known to be the beauty queen of Casper High, and Sam's arch enemy. Danny had a crush on Paulina a while ago, and she used him to annoy Sam, then dumped him when she figured him and Sam aren't dating, and that's what started the war.

Both Danny and Sam disliked their places, but they learned how to live with it.

Dash looked at Danny, who looked at him smiling awkwardly. Dash smirked and was about to launch himself towards Danny, but was interrupted by Mr. Lancer, their teacher, who just happened to enter the class. Dash looked at Danny and punched his fist to his hand, as a warning, Danny gulped and looked forward at their over weight teacher, knowing what was coming to him after class.

Lancer had the same green eyes as Tucker, only his eyes were smaller, he was bold, but had a small, black beard. He wore a blue chemise sleeves folded up to make it short-sleeved, and wore gray pants stripped with white, and wore black formal shoes. He wore a black tie, and his collar was also folded. Also, he was definitely out of shape. He entered, and looked around the class, surprised to see that Danny made it in time, but shrugged it off.

"Good morning class," He began, waiting for a reply. He looked left and right at his students, blinking twice, receiving no answer, he continued anyways, "As you all know, this lesson is going to be special, for we're going to talk about the famous Shakespeare himself. Woohoo!" He raised his arms and looked up, eyes closed and smiling widely, wanting the students to be as excited as him. However, all they did was look at him awkwardly, blinking twice. He opened his eyes, and put his hands down in shame, "Alright, class. Open your textbooks to chapter fifteen of thirty-two. We're behind schedule. So we might as well, as you teenagers say..." He raised a red book that was titled in yellow "How to Hip" and read, "Catch-up-on-the-dog!" He put his book down, receiving no answer, he sighed, and sat down on the teacher's desk, and opened is own book.

None of the students dared to correct their over-weighted teacher. Instead, they got their books and opened it on the chapter that was needed. Lancer started reading, much to the students annoyance, but went with it. Danny frowned as he looked at his book, reading after his teacher. As Lancer kept reading, Danny would raise his head and look at Sam, who was reading carefully after their teacher, and then at Dash, who was throwing spit balls on the nerd, Mikey, that was sitting in front of him. Mikey had orange hair, and green eyes, underneath a large pair of oval glasses. He had a few freckles on his cheeks, and one of his teeth was broken. He wore a white chemise folded up to be short-sleeved, and light, coco colored jeans, that reached below his knees, white tall socks, and formal black shoes. He was known as the biggest nerd in Casper High, witch made him the most popular punching bag... and it wasn't fair to others, such as Danny, because he thought he didn't deserve all this, but what surprised him and the others was that Mikey was okay with it, just because he's popular in his own way.

Danny sighed and looked at his book, feeling that the fifteen minutes he's been in class have been _years. _He got extremely bored, as he felt his eyes closing, and he saw no more.

* * *

That happy nap was cut short by cold breath escaping Danny's sleeping form, which have only been there for a few seconds. He woke up shocked, and looked around. He sighed as he realized what just happened. He groaned and looked at Sam, who had noticed the strange look on his face, and giving him a questioning look, and started whispering something to Danny. However, just as he was about to whisper a reply, his surrounding slowly started turning purple, and time slowed down, except for him. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, as her mouth was moving slower and slower, until it fully stopped. He gasped and looked around, seeing that the whole class was like that as well, Lancer's mouth open while reading and eyes glued to his large text book, Dash shewing another spit ball, Mikey looking grossed out towards Dash, Paulina looking at herself in a small, golden, eye shadow mirror while putting more lipstick on, and Star looking towards Paulina giving her thumbs up, saying that she looks good, and so all the other class were frozen, except for Danny. And all he heard was silence.

"Sam...?" He whispered quietly. Receiving no answer, he tried again, but a little louder, "Sam?"

His surroundings started to move like waves, slowly. Faster and faster the horizontal waves started to speed up, as he and his desk were the only things left from the class, and his surroundings started to turn very dark gray. Just too late he realized he was going through a portal. He gasped as he tried to get off his desk, but to find himself stuck to it. He kept struggling in fear, pulling with all his might. Just as he was going to go ghost, it stopped, and he was left in a place where the sky was gray, and the ground was really dark brown, and fog surrounding the entire place. He looked around in awe, but fell off the desk because he was still struggling. He stood up and dusted himself, looking around. Slowly, he stepped on what seemed like grass, or mud, step by step, looking around carefully. He started to worry and stopped after the fifth step.

"Sam?" He called, looking around again, "Tucker?" Receiving no answer, he tried another person, "Jazz?" Again, silence, "Anyone?!"

He started walking again, slowly but quicker than before. He saw multiple trees in front of him, and stones all over the place. He was in a graveyard, he knew it. He walked deeper into the trees, as the stones disappeared.

"Since when did Amity have a forest..?" He whispered to himself, as he kept walking, "How is it a graveyard too? Wait, what am I even doing here? _How _did I get here?!" He stopped and face-pumped himself, "Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. This place is seriously creeping me out."

As he walked deeper, it got darker, darker and darker. Deciding he should turn around, Danny turned, but stopped when he heard a whisper. He froze in shock, as the fog around him became more, becoming harder for him to see. He turned around again, looking around in worry.

"_**Guuuuuhhhh...**" _He heard the voice groaning, but he saw nothing.

"Who's there?!" He asked, backing away.

"_**Guuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh...**." _The groaning became louder, making Danny realize that it was not only one person, but multiple people groaning.

"Show yourselves!" Danny yelled to the air, as he started running. However, because all he could see is white, he didn't know where he was going.

As he ran he met a pair of red eyes only about three feet from him, he gasped, and turned around, running to the other side, only to be met by another. He turned to the left, and found another. Another and another, until he was surrounded by five red eyes. He was in the middle, so he knew they were aiming for him. He stood in a fighting stance.

"I-I'm not scared of you!" Danny shouted. As he was ready to go ghost, but the whispers caught his attention.

"**_Daaaannyyyyy..._**" All the voices whispered.

"Who are you?! How do you know me?!" He yelled yet again.

Once figure came close to him, as he was about to punch it, he saw that it was only Madeline "Maddie" Fenton, his own mom, instead of her short red hair, and violet eyes, were full red eyes, and hair messed up. Her skin was green-ish, and her blue jumpsuit torn a little from her arm, her back, and the bottom of her right leg.

"Mom..." Danny whispered in disbelief, as he backed away, only to bump into another large figure, causing him to jump. He turned his lead to look, and found his Dad, Jack Fenton. What once was his blue eyes were full red, and his black short hair with tints of white was very messy, his skin pale that it is green, just like Maddie's. His orange jumpsuit torn a little from the stomach, the arms, and a part of his shoes were bitten. "Dad..."

Danny fearfully went to his left, and bumped to yet another figure. His own sister, Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. Her orange hair messy, her aqua head band torn away from her hair, leaving marks, her aqua eyes now red, her skin pale green, and her black, long sleeved shirt, dirty, the right arm of her shirt fully torn, and her aqua jeans torn from the knees, and her black shoes still the same. "Jazz..."

He went to his right, and saw Tucker Foley, his best friend. Glasses missing, eyes red, skin pale green, and the bottom of his shirt torn. His shorts still the same, but one of his boots missing, and a part of his red beret eaten. "Tucker..."

He turned to the back, and gasped, he saw Samantha "Sam" Manson. Her raven black hair messy, her beautiful skin pale green, her wonderful violet eyes missing, instead red is shown, her hair not tied up. Her legging was torn from the knees, and the bottom of her right leg, right above the boots, which was still the same. "Sam... no!"

What frightened Danny the most, that they were all covered in blood. Blood all over them. He was surrounded in a circle again, as they all started walking near him hands extended.

_"**Daaaaannnnnnyyyyy...**"_ They called again, their voices coming out as a whisper.

"No... this can't be true... it's not real!" He shouted to himself.

"**_Cooooooommmmeeee..._**"They said in whispers again.

"No! No! No!" He refused. They walked closed to him, and he had no where to go.

"**_Danny. Danny. Danny. Danny.__ Danny._**" They kept calling.

"Stay away! No! Don't come any closer! NOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Danny! Danny!" Sam kept calling.

"Stay away! No! Don't come any closer!" He said in his sleep, struggling in his seat, and the class barely holding down a laugh, instead coming out as giggles, and a furious Mr. Lancer waiting.

"Danny! Wake up!" Sam called louder, shaking him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, jumping off his seat, falling in the process. That's when all the class couldn't help laughing. All his books fell off the desk with him, as well as his bag.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, as she ran towards her friend. The whole class didn't stop laughing, but Sam ignored them. She helped her friend stand up, who was rubbing his temple, trying to realize where he was at the moment.

"I-It was a dream, w-wasn't it?" He asked weakly, looking at Sam.

"Yes it was, Danny, and you've been-" She began, but Lancer cut her off, "-Snoozing in my class. This is the third time this week, Mr. Fenton, I expected better."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Lancer..." He apologized, "But..."

"Yes, Mr. Fenton? What's your excuse this time? Studying with your friends, apparently not, traveling, I saw you yesterday at the park. What is it, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I..." He began, _Have been fighting ghosts all night. Apparently you wouldn't understand the concept of none-sleep! Because all you do is sit around all day, drinking coffee and reading some stupid book about how to talk to teens! While who knows what you do at home! Sleeping all day, shaving your back?! You don't know the pain I have to go through all day! _"You wouldn't understand." Was all that escaped his mouth, leaving all the rest in his mind.

"Mr. Fenton, whatever you went through, I also did. I would know what you are going through. " Mr. Lancer said.

_Oh yeah? Well I beg to differ. _"Trust me, Mr. Lancer., you wouldn't know the _half _of it." He said, causing Sam to giggle a little, and roll her eyes.

"Well? What is it then?" Lancer asked.

"I.. that's a lot to take in..." He replied.

"Oh? Well here's something you would like to take in, then. How about we meet you after school with your parents, yet again? Would you like to take that in?"

_No!_ Danny only groaned as he took the note Lancer just wrote, and packed his stuff, as the bell rang. Lancer sat on his desk, as the students began to leave. Sam helped Danny pack, as she walked with him outside the class, to the other.

"Relax, Danny. It's just the usual..." Sam said.

"I know, but that's not was bugging me." He replied.

"It's that dream isn't it?" She asked.

"Sam, it's like all my world fell apart! I lost you, Tucker, Jazz, Mom and Dad! Again!" He yelled.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" She whispered.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized in a low voice.

"Anyways, you mean you dreamed of...?"

"No, not Dan," Danny shivered when he said his name, "Something worse."

"Who can be worse that _him_?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not who, Sam, what." He corrected the goth.

"What? Then what could be worse than Dan?" She corrected her question.

"We need to group up. After school, get Tucker and Jazz and go to Fenton Works. Go to my room and wait for me there. Once I'm finished with that meeting with Lancer I'll meet you guys there. Got it?" He told her.

"Got it." She informed him.

"Great, see you then." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"See you." She said, as she left for her own class.

Once she left, that smile he had vanished into a sad, yet determinant look, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Lancer, I understand..." Said a sad Maddie Fenton through the telephone, "We'll be there... yeah, Danny will be there too... alright, we'll be there in no time... thank you." She sighed as she hung up on the teacher, and put a hand on her head, and whispered, "Why Danny?" She stood up and called her husband, "Jack! Come here!"

"What is it Mads?!" A loud male voice was heard from down stairs, which was the lab.

"Lancer problem! Come on we're gonna be late for the meeting!" She called, as she took the car keys from the table and rushed to the RV.

"Comin' Sweet Cakes!" He called back. A huge figure climbed the stairs, and ran down the living room, following his wife, "I'm drivin'!"

They both climbed to the large gray RV, covered in all kinds of ghost weapons, and took off in a way that breaks all kind of street rules.

* * *

Sitting in Lancer's office, four chairs were sited. One at the teachers table, where Lancer was sitting, looking serious and hands on the table. The three remaining chairs in front of the table from the other side. The very right one Maddie sat on, her expression furious, and in the middle, sat Danny, groaning and folding his arms, and legs crossed, and at the left sat Jack, his eyes locked with the teacher's, not knowing what he should do.

"Now," Began Mr. Lancer, as he stood up from his seat, hands behind his back, "I am sure you all know why you are gathered here at this very office, yet again."

Danny looked down, as Maddie nodded, "Yes, Mr. Lancer. What did he do this time?"

"He's been sleeping in my class, the third time this week..." Lancer answered.

"Danny!" Maddie shouted, looking at the boy with that furious expression, causing him to sigh.

"I don't think this is the boy's fault, Mrs. Fenton." Lancer said.

Danny looked up shocked, and so did Maddie, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Is he getting enough sleep?" Lancer asked, concerned.

"As far as we know, Danny is up in his room by 11, 12 tops." She answered.

"That's quite it, 'as far as you know'. So you clearly admit your careless parenting towards Mr. Fenton here." Lancer stated.

Danny looked shocked towards the teacher, his anger slowly rising, and cold breath escaping his mouth.

"That's bogus! Me and Mads take care of Danny all the time!" Exclaimed Jack.

"Yes, that is why the boy is constantly failing, sleeping in class, and not happy." Objected Lancer.

Speechless, Jack looked down in defeat, and Maddie whispered, "He's right... but..."

"Mrs. Fenton, I'm not trying to be rude, but his rating clearly states that you are horrible parents towards the boy."

"Then how do you suggest we be _parents_ Mr. Lancer?!" Maddie asked angrily.

"Well, to start, leave your ghost materials away and start to force him to study and succeed." Lancer said.

That's it, Danny couldn't take it, his shocked expression turned into a furious face that would frighten Pariah Dark himself. His head started to turn red, and he was holding his fists tight to control his anger, with no avail.

"We're horrible parents..." Maddie whispered sadly.

"And I also suggest you find Daniel some proper friends, I don't mean anything, but as the teens would say... 'that's-how-to-bogey'!"

"And...?" Maddie asked.

"I suggest you-" Lancer began, but Danny cut him off in a voice that would make Vlad run for life, "**_ENOUGH!_**" Some of the students heard that, one of the being Dash Baxter, who was looking for the boy to beat him up. He looked through the window, and called the other jocks to look, and many students joined.

The whole room froze, looking towards the boy with shocked expressions. "I'm sick and tired of you judging my life! I'm sick and tired of being the loser you think I am! I don't deserve any of this! You never understand! None of you _ever_ did! The only ones who were there for me! Who actually_ understand _me you try to remove too?! What do I look like?! Some kind of sick doll?! Some idiot of puppet that you can easily control!? Well guess what?! This puppet actually has a _life_ to live for, and is about to cut the strings! None of you know how much _pain _I've been through! None of you how much I _suffered_ to make you happy! To make you proud! Well I guess I failed! I FAILED! AGAIN! MR. LANCER! AGAIN!" A few tears escaped his eyes, as he collapsed back on the chair, hands on head, "Again..." He whispered.

All, even the students outside, were surprised by the outburst. They all knew it wasn't like Danny to do that, and felt sad too, even Dash.

"Oh, Honey we're so sorry!" Maddie exclaimed, hugging her son tightly.

"Yeah! What she said, Danny-boy!" Jack exclaimed as he joined the hug, making a family hug. It was too much on the chair that its legs broke and they all fell down. Instead of feeling pained, they all laughed hard, and hugged each other again, with Maddie wiping the few tears that escaped Danny's eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Danny apologized, " I didn't know what came over me back there.. I.. and that dream.. Sam and Tucker.. and-" "No, Mr. Fenton, I'm sorry." Lancer cut him off, "I acted foolish, I cannot believe these words escaped my mouth. I can't believe they actually entered my mind! I'm so sorry, Fentons. I truly apologize for my sick behavior. I was so rude to you and I should not act like that. I am really sorry."

"It's okay, Mr. Lancer." Danny said, standing up.

"Your words truly hit me Mr. Fenton, and for that, you are free to go this time." Lancer said, smiling.

"Really?!" Danny asked excitingly, as his parents stood up and shared his expression.

"Yes, really." Lancer conformed. What he didn't expect was a huge bear hug from his student, "Thank you! Thank you so much Mr. Lancer!"

"You're quite welcome Mr. Fenton. Now, you must be going. This was the most interesting meeting with you Fentons." Lancer said.

"Oh yeah! I gotta finish that Fenton Pistol!" Jack exclaimed, "I'm glad you let Danny-boy go! Me and him are gonna have a special father/son time today!" He exclaimed, grabbing Danny by a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Dad!" Danny yelled between his laughing.

"Alright, Mr. Lancer. Thank you." Maddie thanked, before taking the boys and exiting the office.

Lancer watched as they left, and looked down in shame, "What happened to me?"

He sighed as he sat again, "They're such a caring family, as much as I hate to say it... but... I can't believe I said that. It's like I..." He stopped, eyes winded, "Didn't have control over my body!" He stood up and ran to the Principal's office.

* * *

Danny climbed up to his room, smiling widely, forgetting the meeting he had with his friends. He was holding a bag of chips and a red soda can. Humming a tune that is similar to most of you, he opened the door, only to find his sister and best friends in there, sitting waiting for him. Jazz on a chair on the left, Sam on his bed, and Tucker on his low-leveled comfy brown chair.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed, jumping up in surprise.

"Wow, someone's happy." Sam said, smiling with pride and folding her arms.

"Hehe, yeah. That meeting wasn't the worst, I'm free for the day!" He told them.

"Nice dude!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Good job little brother." Jazz congratulated.

"Thanks guys, but what are you doing in my room?" He asked.

That's when the whole room started laughing.

"Dude!" Tucker shouted between his laughing.

"What?" Danny asked clueless.

Sam stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye, "You called us here to tell us about your dream. You said you only want to say this once." Sam reminded him.

"Oh... right." Danny blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright, you gonna tell us or what?" Tucker asked, as he stopped laughing.

Danny's embarrassed tone turned into a frightened but serious one, "It started like this..."

* * *

**Alright. I'm gonna write no more. I'm tired... but I hope you liked the chapter! More coming soon!**


	2. Pizza Disaster

"Wait, hold up! You say we were _zombies_?!" Tucker exclaimed, "How can _these_ looks be wasted on flesh eating?!"

"Well, actually Tuck... y-you kinda w-wanted me to join you..." Danny said.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked, moving next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"N-No... it felt so... so convenient... so..._real._" He replied shivering.

"Relax, Danny, I'm sure it was just a nightmare. I mean, most dreams don't make sense right? I usually ignore mine.." Sam began, shivering, "..like when I ended up in happy land.."

Danny chuckled a little, but he was still frightened, "But this one _did _make sense!"

"They say dreams are the gateway to the subconscious... don't you think this means anything?" Jazz asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked her.

"I mean that maybe it's some kind of vision? Clue?"

"Not helping Jazz!" Sam yelled.

"No... she's right. What if it was a clue of what was going to happen..?" Danny asked.

"Danny, we know you have powers and all but I don't think I ever saw you seeing the future.." Sam said.

"What if it was an awesome new power!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Really?" Jazz asked in sarcasm.

"What if it was oh oh the power of seeing into the future!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You mean Precognition?" Jazz asked.

"Uhh... what?" Both Tucker and Danny asked in unison.

Jazz sighed, before beginning, "Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action."

Danny and Tucker both blinked twice in confusion, looked at each other, then back at Jazz blinking twice again. Sam giggled, and explained, "Precognition is the power to see into the future." She said proudly, folding her arms.

"Ohhhhh..." Both Danny and Tucker said in unison.

Jazz face-palmed, "That moment when you feel like you're the only smart one in the _universe._" She said to herself.

"Well excuse us for not reading as much as you, Miss Know-It-All. It's like we hunt ghosts all day and night." Danny said sarcastically, folding his arms.

"You know how hard it is to actually _miss_ your one and one-o-five o'clock meals?! Criminal." Tucker said, putting his hand on his waste and closing his eyes.

"I know I know, but you should at _least _read four pages a day, before you sleep maybe, it would help a lot you know. If you read a two hundred paged book you'd finish it up in fifty days tops!"

"Jazz, I barely get _any_ sleep." Danny said, clearly annoyed.

"Well you can read it once you wake up-"

"-When? When my Ghost Sense goes off in two in the morning? Or the four AM one? Or when I have to leave home early for the usual meeting with Boxy?" Danny cut her off, "and don't tell me school, I miss out the day either sleeping or running after the Box Ghost for the nine AM or the two PM hunt."

"Wow..and I thought _my_ life was exciting in a painful way." Sam said.

"Talk about no-rest. I'd probably rest for the next year if that happens to me." Tucker stated.

"That's it!" Jazz exclaimed.

"What's it...?" Tucker asked.

"Danny should take a vacation from ghost hunting!" She replied.

"WHAT?!" All three exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Jazz simply asked.

"Jazz, are you nuts?! If Danny Phantom takes a vacation whoever will take care of this town?!" Danny shouted.

"Uhh.. hellooo?!" Sam yelled, folding her arms.

"That's just painful, dude." Tucker said.

"See! They volunteer!" Jazz said, extending her arms pointing at Tucker and Sam.

"There is _no way_ I'm letting them hunt ghosts on their own! Not after that dream!" Danny yelled.

"Like who will attack us?! The Box Ghost?! Ember?! _Skulker_?!" Sam yelled angrily, standing up and meeting Danny face to face.

"How about Vortex?! Or Undergrowth?! Or even worse Vlad?!" Danny yelled back, standing up still meeting her face to face.

Tucker immediately stood up and broke them apart. "Sam, calm down. He's right you know, they're dangerous, but Danny, we can handle ourselves. Vlad doesn't want anything to do with us, and even if he wouldn't just rampage around the city, and you know that. As for the other two, well yeah, but we know how to defeat them both now, and if we fall in trouble we'd call you using the Fenton Phones. Besides, there is such a thing called police you know, or even the GIW, or your parents!"

"Okay okay, just promise me that if you fall in trouble you call me _immediately_." Danny said.

"We promise." Sam and Tucker said.

"Okay, now that's done for, there is this new pizza place opening today, how about we all head for some pizza?" Tucker suggested.

"I'd love to, but I can't. Mom and Dad are planning to throw their ghost hunting away for the day to hang out with me.. like a parents/kids thing." Danny stated.

"They're actually going to do that?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, guess Lancer did manage to convince them." Danny replied.

"Well how about we all go there?"

"Well okay... as long as Sam and Tucker are coming!"

"You said the magic word!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Store?" Jazz asked, Tucker shook his head.

"New?" Danny asked.

"Coming?" Sam suggested.

"Nope. Pizza, as in, _food_." Tucker answered.

They all laughed. "Typical Tuck." Danny sighed.

Laughing, they all head into the living room to tell the rest of the Fentons about their planned hang out. However, they were unaware of the micro-bug that looks like Vlad Plasmius zooming in and watching their every move.

* * *

"Pizza place? Vacation? I must say, I expected better, Daniel."

Sitting on a big fancy couch, he stood up and closed the TV, which contained the Fentons and their friends getting ready to leave. He stood up and stretched, then walked away.

"Now that Danny Phantom is out of the way, might as well commence the plan I have been working on. Haha!"

He walked into the hallway, and then into his own library, standing in front his secret gateway to his lab. He pulled down the football golden statue, which led to the large lab in the basement. Calm, he walked down, hands behind his back.

"Now let's see, where did I put it?"

He looked on a large table full of different kind of elements with different colors, and different kinda of beakers, all of them boiling. Without any glove, he quickly moved his hand in, and got out a blue/red potion.

"Yes! That's it!"

Vlad Masters transformed into his ghost half, Vlad Plasmius, grinning.

"Now, to finally operate my plan, and soon, all should be in place!" Laughing, he phased through the roof, unaware that from the powerful outburst, he caused the beaker with the dangerous boiling green chemical on the edge to shake, and fall down to the floor, breaking it and spreading it all over the floor. Unknown to Vlad, he left the door opened, so, his cat Maddie entered the lab, and stepped on the dangerous still boiling chemical. Not knowing what to do, she sniffed the chemical, and licked it. However, before she could leave, she started to glow dangerous green, her fur turning pale green, her eyes becoming blood red, her teen sharpened, and saliva escaped her mouth.

* * *

"You kids excited for out first trip together?" Maddie asked, locking the car.

"Uhhh yeah..." Danny said awkwardly, blushing a little.

"Enough chit chat! This tummy needs to me full!" Tucker cried, entering the Pizza Place named "Pizza Space"

"Don't you think the name is kind of ironic?" Sam asked, looking towards Danny.

"Mah, as long as the Lunch Lady isn't in there screaming 'MEAAAT' then I'm good." He joked.

"All your jokes either have to do with the Box Ghost or the Lunch Lady. Think you could come up with something more original?" Sam asked, giggling a bit.

"Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." He said proudly, before entering the pizza place.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Jack and Tucker shouted in unison before following Danny into the pizza place. Sam, Jazz, and Maddie were the ones left outside. They all rolled their eyes. "Men." They simply said, shacking their heads and following the males inside.

* * *

"So, we'll take one large meaty meat with extra meat..." Maddie said to the waitress, rolling her eyes. "And one large vegi, and a salad." She continued, looking at Sam, who gave her a thank you look.

"I want a small vegi box for myself please." Danny said.

"Alright Ma'am. Want any side drinks?" The blonde, green eyed waitress asked, taking notes of the orders. She looked about Danny's age.

"Kids? You want any side drinks?" Maddie asked, looking at the trio plus Jazz.

"I'll take coke." Danny said, smiling at the waitress, who smiled back and wrote the order.

"Vanilla, diet, or original?" She asked him.

"They have vanilla coke? Well, I'll take the normal one."

"Wine!" Jack exclaimed.

"Dear? You sure you want that? Last time you ended up spitting all over my hair..." Maddie said.

"I'm sure, sweet-cakes! I'll handle it this time! To prove I'm the man!"

"Uhm.. we don't have any kinds of wine here..." The waitress said awkwardly.

"He'll just take coke." Maddie said.

"Original or...?"

"Original." She said.

"I'll also have a diet Pepsi. Not coke." She said.

"Tuck? Jazz? Sam? You can say what you want now.." Danny said.

"I'll have mango juice." Jazz said.

"Coke." Tucker stated.

"I'll just have soda water." Sam said.

"With or before food?"

"With." Maddie said.

"Alright, anything else?" The waitress asked, taking notes of the orders.

"No thank you." Maddie said.

"So one large Meaty Meat, with extra meat, one Vegi Vega, one small vegi box, one salad, three original coke, one diet Pepsi, one mango juice, and one Schweppes soda water?" She revised.

"Yeah, that pretty much it..." Danny said, looking at her name tag, which contained a "Marie" inside with a cursive handwriting "...Maire."

She giggled and said, "Your orders will be here in thirty minutes tops."

"Alright thank you." Maddie said. looking back at the kids.

Marie skipped through the hall and into the kitchen, feeling happy that someone finally noticed her.

"She's sweet." Maddie said.

"Yeah.. she's kind, but she looked unnoticeable." Jazz said.

"Oh yeah? Well I feel her pain." Danny said, folding his arms.

"Danny, popularity isn't a good thing, all the people at that level are spoiled brats!" Sam exclaimed, "That's why I prefer people who take me for who I am and not how much money I have."

"I know, you're right. I tried that experience and it wasn't pretty. Thanks for trying anyway Jazz." He looked at his sister.

"Hey, my part was done. You wanted to go to the party I made you go to the party, my role wasn't to make you enjoy it."

The kids laughed, while the parents looked really confused at what they were talking about, but decided to let it slide.

* * *

Vlad Masters reappeared in front of the new pizza place, following Danny and watching his every move.

"Now that Daniel is delayed, I might as well start phase one of my brilliant plan!" He said to himself, phasing into the kitchen of the pizza place. He looked around, and found a couple of chefs making pizza sand sandwiches, but he could care less about them. Making sure he's invisible, he began floating slowly in front of every chef, searching for his objective. And there she was, an innocent unnoticed child handing the order note to one of the chefs, and skipping off to find another order. Vlad smirked, and floated in front of her, making her shiver.

"Hey Joe, is it me or did it get a lil' chilly here?" Marie asked one of the chefs.

"Marie, over 10 ovens are active, and the room's small, how can it be cold?" Joe, one of the chefs, said to her.

"But I-" However, before she could continue her sentence, Vlad phased into her, shocking her and making her stand as still as a statue.

"Marie?" Joe asked, beginning to feel concerned.

Vlad, finally able to make with his surroundings, spoke using the girl's body and voice, making it sound exactly like her.

"Oh? Oh yes yes I'm fine. I must have been imagining a ghost in here or something... I gotta go get the order for table...20... ta!" She then zoomed off towards another chef, taking the orders and running away towards the Fentons and their friends.

"But... our tables aren't numbered..." Joe said, confused. He then slapped himself and said, "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." before returning to his work.

* * *

Marie hid behind a corner wall, smirking. She eyed the Fentons, who didn't notice her at all, and kept talking about their memories. Marie opened the box Danny specifically ordered, and placed what looked like a purple potion in it, then giggled. She closed the box, and placed it with the others, then she got one of the coke cups, and this time, placed a green potion in it, then closed it and placed it in the right edge of the tray to know that she'll have to give it to Danny, and no mistakes. She walked by the Fentons and placed each and everyone's orders in place, making sure that the proper coke and box were right in front of Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said, smiling at her.

Marie's eyes glowed red for a moment, but returned to their normal green color a second later. Danny, of coarse, didn't notice that, and kept smiling at her. Deep inside of Marie she wanted to cry and scream "let me out" but right now, all she had to do was watch as one of the only people who cared for her was about to be poisoned or used or whatever that evil man's destiny was.

"You're welcome." Marie said to Danny. "Make sure to finish the food!" And with that, she zoomed off towards that cornered wall again, watching as Danny opened his pizza box, and began taking a slice.

"Phase one, complete." She muttered to herself, giggling silently.

* * *

"Why did she take time to reply?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was nervous or something." Danny answered.

"Yeah, she seems like a shy girl to me." Jazz added.

"I, myself, think that this girl needs guidance, and by guidance, I mean, the Foley guidance." Tucker said, spraying cologne on himself.

"Ewwwwwww!" All the kids, minus Tucker, exclaimed.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving! Bottom's up!" Jack exclaimed, attacking the meaty meat pizza like a wild animal, soon followed by Tucker. Maddie and Jazz both groaned and opened their vegi pizza, and began eating. Sam took the fork and ate her salad while Danny grabbed his own pizza closer to him.

"You see, that's exactly why I ordered one for myself." Said Danny.

"Smart move, Sherlock." Sam said.

Danny laughed and took a slice of his pizza, and biting a small tip. Slowly shewing, his eyes winded like a baby, and started eating the pizza even wilder than Jack and Tucker. Once he finished he grabbed the coke and removed the lid, and drank it in less than three seconds. He then started eating Maddie and Jazz's pizza, and pretty much finished the whole table. He sat down, holding his stomach, and having grabbed attention of his family and friends, and the whole restaurant.

"What are you all looking at?!" Danny said, eyes twitching. Everyone suddenly sat down on their chairs and trying not to look at the boy. "That's better." Danny said in a western way, then looking at Sam's salad. "You gonna finish that?"

"Uhh.. no?" Sam said uncertainly, and before she knew it, her plate was empty, even the lemon was swallowed hole.

"You sure were hungry... sweetie..." Maddie said uncertainly.

"You betcha! Let's hit the arcade! Eeeegyy doggeh!" Danny jumped up form his seat and made back flips till he was out of the restaurant. Of coarse, his family and friends ran after him, to make sure he doesn't fall into bigger trouble.

* * *

Vlad, having made sure his plan was working, exited poor Marie's body. It only took her a second to realize where she was, for she has been fighting him the whole time. "What did you put in there?!" She demanded.

"Not that it's any of your nosy business, but it was a chemical I designed especially for Daniel." He said to her.

"W-What are the effects...?" She asked worriedly.

"First, hyper activity, second, anger issues, depression, and finally, evil side growing. Which what I am sure I would like." He answered.

"You monster!" She exclaimed.

"Ghost, actually, and now if you excuse me, I have much better plans to attend to." He tried teleporting, but before he did, she grabbed him by the collar, and threw him to the other side of the room. She then took something that looked like the Ghost Gauntlet, and ran to punch Vlad in the face.

"I always knew I'd need that." She said to herself.

She kept punching and kicking Vlad until his suit was torn, and his nose was bleeding, she then grabbed him by the collar, and raised him up against the wall. looking furious.

"Where's the antidote?" She demended.

"N-Now now child l-let's not-"

"WHERE is it?!"

"There is no antidote!" He exclaimed fearfully.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I SWEAR THERE ISN'T!"

Marie dropped him to the ground, making him go unconscious. Her furious face turned into full worry. And when she looked around, she found that everyone-including the chefs- were long gone. Probably screaming for their lives. She sighed and thought things trough, trying to figure out what to do, since it was technically her fault. However, a shadowed figure, much shorter than she was, eyed her with its full red eyes, and slowly walked towards her.

"What the-AHHHH!" The figure jumped on her and all she saw was black...

...and red.

* * *

**Confused? Well you'd probably think that this chapter made no sense at all and was useless, but in truth, it takes a major part of the story. R&R!**


End file.
